Learning idioms for life!
by Vitzy
Summary: A variety of idioms are taught to the kids of the next-generation by numerous people in their lives. Watch how the kids of the new generations grow and develop into mature Hogwarts students and eventually adults in the scary world of magic. Some are sweet, some are harsh but all of them are important lessons which everyone can benefit from learning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine! Idioms are also not mine (they are bolded whenever I use them in the story)**

**A/N: New story! Yay :) If you are old readers, welcome back. If you are new readers: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak.**

…

"Why did you refuse to serve that customer, dad?" a young boy of eight asked from behind one of the polished wooden counter-tops. The boy's father turned towards him and smiled at the boy gently. "Don't worry son, just ten more minutes then I'll close the shop and we can go for a butterbeer. The blonde haired man went back to arranging the obscure and magical objects in a fiend-fyre proof glass cabinet behind him.

The door opened and the young boy's mother walked in, a frown decorating her beautiful face. "Did you refuse the Gryffindor students, _again_?" she snapped, hands on hips. "My shop…" the blonde haired man muttered and winked at his son, who grinned up at his dad.

"Really? Is that what you want to teach your son? You want him to be biased even before he begins at Hogwarts?" The man sighed and walked up to his wife. "Look, I know you want me to not hold grudges, but it is hard, okay? For years it was ingrained into me that Gryffindors were enemies, I can't suddenly…you know…"

"Draco," she said softly. "That's all I ask. Just try."

"**A leopard can't change its spots!"** their son piped up suddenly, startling the couple.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Scorp, who told you that?" Astoria asked in a bemused voice.

"Grandad Lucius!" Scorpius said brightly.

Scorpius' parents shared glances and tried to stop the inevitable laugh.

"Son, sometimes granddad isn't always right. Just remember, if the leopard really wants, he _can _change its spots…remember the snow leopard?"

"Oh yeah! Grandad also said that was because a very powerful wizard magicked the spots off and magic makes people more special."

"Oh Merlin," Astoria muttered into Draco's shoulder. "No more trips to Malfor Manor!"

"Right!" Draco said brightly, clapping his hands. "Let's get a butterbeer!

…

**A/N: I have lots of idioms and characters coming up. Stay tuned and review. -Vitzy-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't have copyright to the characters in this story or the idioms highlighted in bold.**

**A/N: Thank you to: LilyLuna27, writergal24 and Madhubala027 for your reviews and to those of you who put this on alert or on your favourites list.**

…

Albus glared at the boy lying on the ground of the playground. His lip was bleeding and he was clutching his knee to himself. Clearly, the boy was in pain, and yet, Albus did nothing to help him up. He just continued to glare down at the boy. Albus and him were quite similar. They both had black hair, both wore glasses and both knew that next year they would be attending the magic school-Hogwarts and not this Muggle primary school. In fact Albus and this boy were neighbours. Moreover, Albus Potter and Alfie Jordan were best friends and yet Alfie was on the ground sniffling whilst Albus crossed his arm and did nothing to help.

The teacher on playground duty frowned in their direction as she observed some misbehaviour going on amongst the Year Six boys. She edged closer to the scene and that's when she heard the conversation.

"We're best friends!" Alfie groaned out at Albus.

"But you hurt my sister. Only Jamie and I can make her cry – not you." Albus stated simply, clearly feeling no regret about hurting his best friend.

The teacher had to smile. "**Blood is thicker than water**," she murmured softly, as she strode the remaining length of the senior playground and went to sort the boys out before any real damage was done.

From behind a bush, Albus' younger sister came out and had a curious expression on her face. She had heard what the teacher had said: **'Blood is thicker than water'**. She'd have to remember to ask her mum what that meant, when she got home from school.

…

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't have copyright to the characters in this story or the idioms highlighted in bold.**

**A/N: Thanks for taking an interest in this story, everybody! Lovely to see people just as excited about this as I am.**

…

It was so unfair, she thought. Everyone in her family was going to Professor McGonagall's funeral. Both her brothers, her parents, all her aunts and all her uncles. Even Hugo, who was the same age as her was allowed to go! Lily didn't understand why she was the only one in the family not allowed to attend. After all, she had also known the kind old Professor. Her grandmother had said that a funeral is no place for little girls to be. Lily wasn't a little girl. She was going into Second year for Merlin's sake. She was also highly intelligent, not that she's boasting of course. She knew exactly what a funeral was. She wandered aimlessly in her house and that's when she came across her father's office. Normally no one, not even her mother was allowed in there without his permission, but this was an exceptional circumstance and besides the door was left unlocked! Lily seized the opportunity and stole into the office. She instantly recognised the silvery material, almost hidden from view. It was the invisibility cloak. She touched it and giggled as her hand disappeared from view. Next she found the fake galleon that her brother and his idiotic friend Alfie, had made. It was actually a twisted version of the muggle mp3 player. It was confiscated by Lily's mother because it landed Albus into too many detentions.

But what piqued her interest was a small bowl type item. Her natural curiosity caused her to be riveted to this bowl. A shimmering liquid was inside. Lily plunged a hand in and an eerie sense of calm enveloped her. Later on, she'll tell you that she didn't know why she did it, but for some reason, Lily has a sudden urge to plunge her whole head in. Scenes of the past surrounded her.

Blood. Violence. Tragedy.

When her family came home, they shouted her name hysterically, until James found her huddled in a corner, frightened and shivering, with dried up tear tracks on her face. James saw the fallen pensieve and a grim expression came over him. What she had just witnessed was the life of a boy named Harry Potter…something no twelve year old should have to see. "Serves you right," James said harshly.

"**Curiosity killed the cat!" **

…

**A/N: Noticing a pattern with the idioms yet, anyone? Please let me know what you think of this! Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't have copyright to the characters in this story or the idioms highlighted in bold.**

**A/N: Thanks for your continued support, and now…on with the story!**

…

Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

The first time that Victoire was allowed on a date was when she was thirteen years old. Her father was just as wary as her mother was excited. Her younger sister didn't really understand why Victoire was putting on lip-gloss and receiving wishes of luck from Grandma Molly and Aunty Hermione. Louis, her brother, didn't care. He was just happy that Victoire would be out for the day because that meant that he could use the Muggle computer to play racing games online. Her date arrived to pick up Victoire at noon on the Saturday of the summer holidays between her second and third year. Bill opened the door and scrutinised the young boy in front of him. Miles Jordon, Alfie's older brother was a year older than Victoire and quite a looker…not that Victoire wasn't, but that's neither here nor there. The young couples gleefully fled from the house with strict instructions to return in exactly four hours, as promised. They were only going to the local fair near shell cottage, Victoire's house, but to them it was the first taste of freedom. And boy did they like it.

Two years went by and Victoire and Miles' relationship was going strong. It was the catastrophic Valentine's Day that became a lesson for all the Weasleys. The day started out as a normal day for the fifteen year old Victoire but that's when things began to change. Every hour of the day she received a musical card and a cute little message from Miles and although everyone thought it very sweet, Victoire found it a bit childish and annoying. In fact, Victoire was always a bit ungrateful towards the presents that Miles chose to shower over her. On her sixteenth birthday, miles bought two tickets to take her to Japan – where his family had some property but she outright refused, saying that she didn't want to go to a random country, which she knew nothing about.

A week later, the couple split up. When she came crying to her mother in the May half-term holiday, Fleur had only one thing to say to her: **"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth."** Victoire learned her lesson but at quite a big cost.

…

**A/N: Please don't forget to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not have copyright for the characters in this story or the idioms highlighted in bold.**

…

He had to rush back to his dormitory because he had forgotten to put shoes on. His hair changed to purple, a sign of impatience, as he hurried to the great hall. However he was stopped on the way by Professor Longbottom who wanted to discuss the new term's Herbology project. He listened, with growing frustration and finally excused himself. He sighed in annoyance as a fourth year prefect called his name. He stopped himself and turned around with a warm smile, telling the prefect, that the prefects round this evening, were indeed hers. Sometimes being head boy could be seriously counterproductive.

He was just reaching the doors, when James Potter bumped into him. Apparently, his godfather wanted to talk this evening. Once he had told James that he would send harry a floo-call, he gingerly pushed the heavy oak door open.

But it was practically empty. Only the ghosts and a few students were still eating. The only other person there not eating, was the very old caretaker- Argus Filch. "Where is everyone gone?" Teddy said desperately. "Gone. Leaving the mess, as usual. Only been back for a day and already there is so much filth and I'm going to have to clean it up."

"Well, its your job," Teddy muttered quietly as he looked at the little 'new years' gift in his hand and walked towards the library, dejectedly.

He had his NEWTS transfiguration notes in front when a shadow fell across. "Roxanne? Hey, what's up?" he asked, a genuine smile forming. She sat across him and returned the greeting. "I saw you in the great hall. Who were you looking for?"

"Victoire…but she was gone when I got there." Teddy said sadly.

"Ah, **Elvis has left the building," **Roxy said suggestively.

"What?" Teddy asked, not quite understanding the Muggle reference and making a mental note to ask Hermione in his next visit.

"Keep trying…one day she's bound to notice you!" she added. Teddy's lips curved up even more as he reached out to ruffle her curly hair. "You are too smart for a second-year, Roxanne Weasley!"

…

**A/N: Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't have the copyright to the characters in this story or the idioms highlighted in bold.**

…

The first day of her job was very much like the first day of Hogwarts. It was chaotic, confusing and extremely lonely. After seven years of familiarity at Hogwarts, seven years of friendship and seven years of laughter, this sudden stark reality of adulthood was quite a shock for Lucy. She hadn't expected to be left all on her own in a tiny office with a ton of paperwork to sort out. She hadn't expected that the only visitor would be her boss' secretary asking her if she would like a cup of tea – she was doing rounds.

Her intelligence and her diligence to work and studies at Hogwarts had surely paid off because here she was, fresh out of school and landed in a position at the ministry that was very prestigious. She was the first secretary to the editor of the prophet. She was proud, of course. Her family and especially her father, Percy, had been delighted. However, at the moment, as Lucy stared at the notes in front of her, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She had no idea what a report should include. Was she supposed to just summarise the notes or leaf through the other dozens of pages until she found some more material? Why was this not part of her training at school?

She was just getting up when two familiar faces came through her door. She stood up, immediately as her boss had told her to do, whenever a senior member of the ministry entered. These people were not only senior but extremely important to the ministry. The head auror and the recently appointed minister of magic stood in her doorway. At their smiling faces, she couldn't help but relax and smile too. She missed familiarity and she missed the comfortableness it provided.

"We just came to check up on our extremely able niece," the head auror said.

Lucy sunk into her seat and her uncles came to sit opposite. "I can't do anything, I'm so confused. I don't even know how to begin writing a report!" she replied to the ginger head auror.

Ron snorted. "That's it? Girl, you are way better than your idiotic uncle, here. On his first day as an auror, he managed to go into training without his wand!"

"Really?" she gigged turning to the minister of magic. Harry smiled easily and replied, "I was too madly in love with a certain aunt of yours to care much about anything," Both Ron and Lucy looked grossed out.

The secretary came back with Lucy's tea and Ron and Harry started to make their way out. Harry held the door open for the secretary and both uncles turned towards Lucy. "Its only your first day," Ron began. "It'll take time to get used to the way of things,"

"You are still **finding your feet,**" Harry added. "And remember, if things really get out of hand, our offices are only a floor above yours.

And with that Harry and Ron were gone, leaving a much more optimistic Lucy behind.

…

**A/N: I think I liked this one. Review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't have copyright for the characters in this story or for the idioms highlighted in bold.**

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. My computer broke and then I started university! Good thing: Had plenty of time to get ahead on some chapters, so expect frequent updates for a while :) **

…

Louis was walking along the shore, careful that his feet didn't slip in towards the edge of the water. His mother was tired of having to dry his shoes, socks and trousers time and time again. He was walking and thinking. Since both his older sisters had left home, his own holidays had become very quiet. Of course he enjoyed the feeling of having his parents to himself for the first time in his life, at the same time all the attention was making him rather uncomfortable. For example he wasn't used to coming back from Hogwarts and having both his parents standing in his room with large smiles and watching him as he unpacked his trunk, did his essays, wrote letters to some friends. He understood that they were basically trying to 'be there' as he went from being a small boy to a grown man, but in all honesty it was becoming a bit suffocating. He kicked at a shell moodily as he walked further from his house, in a contemplative stance. A slight wind picked up and Louis' hair flayed around his head. He looked up and that's when he two small beings running frantically towards him. "Mister, do you live here?" the small boy said, with large eyes. Louis nodded his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he was reminded of his 11-year-old cousin, Hugo. "Can you help us find Penny?" the girl said enthusiastically. "Who is Penny?" Louis asked bemusedly.

"Our pet nargle of course!"

Louis shrugged and said okay, really he had nothing else to do and he did miss company of friends.

For a couple of hours Louis and the twin siblings searched high and low for penny the nargle. The two children were getting distressed by the time their parents found them.

"I hope they haven't been troubling you," the woman said in an airy voice.

"Not really, I was bored and Lysander and Lorcan came and we've been searching for Penny the nargle!" Louis laughed.

Lysander and Lorcan's father chuckled. "Putting up with their games is no easy task, you've been a **Good Samaritan**, young man." although Louis didn't know what the man meant, he nodded his head politely anyway. It turned out that the family was moving into Louis' neighborhood and in the years to come the two neighboring families would become extremely close.

**A/N: Reviews brighten up my day...or night, depending on when you review...haha. -Vitzy-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't have copyright to the character in this story or the idioms highlighted in bold.**

…

Rose was used to being on top. She was used to getting everything done with minimal exertion on her part. She was only in her fifth year and already she was a prefect, on the ravenclaw Quidditch team, leader of the house chess team and the only student currently on an O in every single O.W.L subject on the current school curriculum. And it was only October! Needless to say, Rose Weasley had inherited the very best genes from both her parents. She had been the top of the year four years straight and her friends and family expected nothing but excellent results in her O. . She herself was acutely aware of her intelligence – a gift, for sure, but hers all the same. She was 99.9% confident that she would pass into sixth year with straight '_Outstanding' _grades in all fifteen subjects and be able to choose any subjects for her NEWTs, that she wished. True to her belief and those of others, Rose did indeed remain at the top in both academics and non-curricular. That is why, when April came around and everyone started to knuckle down and make revision plans, Rose could be found in the common room having a good gossip with her fourth-year friends.

The month of May came, and with the exams only a month away, the library started becoming fuller and the common rooms emptier of the older students.

Two weeks before her Transfiguration theory exam, Albus found her in the great hall, having a late breakfast.

"What is the final wand movement in an animal to non-living item, transfiguration?" Rose stared at Albus, her mind whirring fast in concentration. "Umm…a flick with a downward point?" she answered, a clear question in her voice.

"It's definitely not that, Rosie. Never mind, I'll ask Scorp, but you'll want to revise that! It's a basic question, apparently."

It hit Rose like a ton of bricks. She had her O. in a _fortnight. _And she hadn't even looked through the notes from the first term. Suddenly her appetite had vanished and she rushed to get her books and begin, hastily, revising.

When results came, no one was disappointed with her. After all she had got 14 outstanding grades, better than anyone in the history of Hogwarts. Her only 'acceptable' was in Transfiguration. However, she _had _to drop Transfiguration from her sixth year since the professor didn't allow pupils who got below an Outstanding. The person who understood was Albus and he was the one who, although had only got 6 'Outstandings' himself, had achieved it in Transfiguration. It was him who taught Rose a lesson for life, because he told her, "**Haste makes waste," **After that, Rose vowed to herself to never leave things to the last minute.

…

**A/N: Review Please or I'll get sad :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not have copyright to the characters or the idioms highlighted in bold.**

**A/N: Hi all thanks for reviewing, favoriting and reading! Enjoy.**

…

The great hall was a holy mess. Streamers were still falling in a steady pattern from the enchanted ceiling. The floor was covered with thick green, gooey slime, which had caused many slip-ups in the past couple of hours. Students were screaming as strange magical birds, which kept bursting on people and oozing out colored pus, continuously attacked them. The professors were desperately trying to keep control, but with utter chaos, house-elves scared to venture out and clean up and no student or ghost willing to help, the professors too had long ago given up and just allowed the marvelous showcasing of Hogwart's biggest pranks to continue.

There was huge mist that broke out and everyone gasped as fireworks and mini explosives started bursting in the middle of the hall. It was so utterly glorious and such an idiotically brave prank to attempt that the entire school was shocked into silence. The fireworks show lasted for fifteen whole minutes and then two boys rose into the air, on their brooms, donning their red and gold, Quidditch robes.

"Thank you, all! May you have a spectacular summer!" the ginger boy spoke.

It started slowly, but within a few minutes a loud cheering and a round of applause could be heard. The truth was Hogwarts had been in mourning at the loss of headmistress McGonagall and needed a break. A breather.

It was a refreshing change and a good start to the summer.

James and Freddy touched down with their brooms.

"Thanks for cheering us all up, mate," one of their fellow fourth year friend said. Freddy grinned at James and James punched Freddy in the shoulder, with a friendly smile and replied, **"It takes two to tango,"**

...

**A/N: Review Please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't have copyright for the characters or the idioms highlighted in bold.**

**A/N: Ahh, uni life is hectic! Fresher's fortnight just ended and I am actually looking forward to going home…even if it's just for a day! So now that I've shared this utterly irrelevant piece of information, I shall let you read the chapter :)**

…

It was a week before Molly was to start at Hogwarts. As per tradition, the entire Weasley-Potter clan was at The Burrow and had been for the past week. Today was their last day together and all the cousins had taken to play Quidditch in the garden. All the Weasley brothers and Harry had joined them in the air, while their wives sat around, just relaxing with the family before the new school year began. However, having had a rather heavy lunch, Molly didn't feel particularly up for a game and sat her self down a little away from her aunts and mother.

"Hey Molls," Dom said enthusiastically as she also flopped down next to her cousin and was closely followed by a scowling Victoire.

"I just asked her, mum wouldn't let me go and see Miles. Apparently this is family time," Vic said grumpily. Molly giggled and as a way of distraction asked the sisters to tell her about Hogwarts.

But what Molly hadn't expected was too get terrified. House rivalry to the point of pranking? Getting detention even if you're a minute late? Having hours of homework everyday? Not being allowed to floo call home more than once a month? Molly wasn't sure if she really felt like going anymore. She would have to talk to her dad. Maybe he could arrange home tutoring for her? Dominique and Victoire assessed Molly's unhappy expression and burst out laughing!

"We did the same thing to Louis! We thought that he might actually cry!" Dom said laughing.

"We're only **joshing you**! Hogwarts is brilliant. Just you wait and see, Molly." Victoire exclaimed, smiling.

…

**A/N: Review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I can't be bothered with this…fyi, I don't own the characters or the idioms.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! Please continue with the support and I present to you, the chapter the next.**

…

Hugo observed the people around him. He had just come home from his sixth year at Hogwarts, only to have the feeling of relief and happiness snatched from his as he took in the sombre atmosphere of home. His older sister, Rose, who had just finished her first year in Muggle Relations course at the ministry, was dabbing her eyes with a tissue. His uncles and aunts were all sitting mutely, either sipping tea or just simply wringing their hands. None of the cousins were talking. In fact, Victoire was silently crying.

But it was his mother, who looked as if the world had ended. And perhaps, in hindsight, that is exactly how she had felt. Hermione was a wreck. Her shoulders were shaking and she couldn't stop from sobbing loudly. Hugo had never seen his mother so emotionally undone before.

Instantly, Ron and Harry came over to her. The rest held back, unsure of what to do.

Hugo was confused. Something was wrong. Something was _very _wrong.

"What's happened?" he asked the room in general. Everyone was avoiding his gaze.

"What _happened!_" he said a bit more sharply. "Why is mum crying?" he spoke loudly.

His grandmother then got up and hugged him close. "It's Mr Granger. He's just been diagnosed with stage 4 bowel cancer." Hugo stared at Molly in disbelief.

"But he's only eighty-two years old! Why can't he undergo treatment? " Hugo said desperately.

"In Muggle years, that's very old, there is no current treatment for someone his age." George said gently. Hugo shook his head.

"There must be something that can be done. It's the twenty-first century for Merlin's sake."

"They've tried. Oh sweet heart, there is nothing that can be done. The cancer has spread already." Angelina said, also getting up and standing next to Hugo.

Hugo looked up at his sister who was obviously trying to not start crying.

"But granddad can't die…" he whispered, as if hoping that Rose would tell him that this was all just a sick joke; but Rose shook her head.

"Don't…Hugo…be strong for mum. She needs us right now." It was those words of Rose's that Hugo took to heart. And in the next three months, as Hermione's father's health deteriorate , the more the family tried to stay up beat. What was the point of moping, after all?

On 17th October, a letter was Owled to Hugo. He was to return home. His sister had written to him. His granddad had passed on. He was gone. Or as Rose had written, '**kicked the bucket,'**

On October 19th Hugo and his entire magical and Muggle family attended the funeral for Dr Matthew Granger. They all paid their last respects, and life, as it tends to do, carried on.

…

**A/N: Oh wow, sorry, this wasn't supposed to be **_**that **_**serious! Guess, I've still got remnant of SBID- style of writing left in me! (For those of you who don't know, SBID is the fic I wrote about the last thought's of characters before they die.) So its been quite a few chapters now…surely you've all guessed the pattern? So far only **__** has come back to me…**

**-Vitzy-**

**PS: Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I can't be bothered with a disclaimer this time. Also, sorry if I haven't replied to reviews or any PMs you may have sent me…university is crey-crey! But thanks so much, for your lovely messages…we're half way to 100 reviews (almost), so please continue with your love and support :D Next chapter:**

…

James Potter sat opposite the headmaster's seat, tapping his right foot impatiently. Over the last seven years, James had changed and grown both physically and mentally. Now, at the age of seventeen-almost eighteen, he was the proud holder of perfect OWL grades, the Quidditch captaincy (which everyone knew was going to pass to his younger brother, Albus) and more recently the Head Boy's badge.

James was quite an intelligent young man but he had been puzzling over the reason why he had been selected to be Head Boy, all summer. There were far more suitable candidates. Elliot from Ravenclaw had more `Outstandings' in his OWLs than he did. Laurence from Hufflepuff was always going out of his way to help the younger students. So why was he, James, selected? It made no sense.

As the headmaster walked in and sat across from James, another dreadful conclusion dawned onto him. Was it because he was _the _Harry Potter's son? Was it because the Headmaster was practically a brother to his dad? James looked sickened and was about to tell the man opposite him that he ought to give the position up. But before he could even open his mouth, the headmaster started to speak.

"I take it that you are anxious about this new position?" James only nodded mutely. "James, I want you to know that I haven't chosen you through any bias. I genuinely believe that you can take this responsibility and carry it well."

James swallowed and opened his mouth to speak. "But sir…"

"Ah, don't call me that! It makes me seem like a stranger," the headmaster said in mock severity.

"Okay…Neville," James began again. "I don't think you've made a good choice. I mean I'm not the bravest or the cleverest or even the most caring person out there. Merlin, I used to prank people for fun!" he said, almost in defence. Neville smiled gently, I once knew a boy who was in detentions and hot water more often than not. He was made Quidditch Captain too and had he been in Hogwarts for his seventh year, I'm sure he would have been made Head boy as well."

James rolled his eyes. "Yeh but, dad saved the world – that was his redeeming point. What's mine?"

Neville stared at the boy. "You were selected, young man, because you have _potential_!"

"I don't" James argued.

"Don't insult my intelligence, please, James. Stop acting stubborn and get on with your duties. What are you doing here, sitting in my office? Don't you have work to be getting done?" Neville said, getting up from his seat and insinuating the other to do so too. James made for the door, with a lighter heart, feeling slightly reassured. As he turned the doorknob one final point came to his mind.

"Even after the fireworks prank in the great hall with Freddy, you're still letting me be the _head boy_?" Neville's lips twitched as he tried to suppress a smile in memory of the prank, which uplifted Hogwarts from depression over the death of its previous headmistress.

"Sometimes, James, in life, it is best to **let sleeping dogs lie."**

…

**A/N: I actually wrote a one-shot based on how three characters in HP are in denial about the fact that they've got the badge. Anyway, review you guys! Vitzy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I actually wrote this in a lecture about practical briefing on titrations…so if I am unable to do the practical next week. Well, I'll have no regrets! Enjoy :)**

…

It was the summer after her sixth and they were at the burrow, as usual. The house was in mourning. Great aunt Muriel had finally passed on. She was a horrid woman, finding faults in everyone and always being critical of those who didn't fit her idea of perfection, but even so, the family missed her constant exclamations of despair and voice of dissatisfaction. The truth was that although she had been possibly the least liked member of the family, everyone had grown to love her anyway. Roxanne sighed and climbed out of bed to get a glass of water...and maybe a cheeky little snack too. Hey, George Weasley was her father after all! There was a sudden loud banging from the room next door to the kitchen. Roxy turned towards it slowly, a frown forming on her face. The noise stopped so she decided to leave it, but then weird sizzling started and excited whispers reached her ears. She stomped towards the door and yanked it open, about to shout at the offending party. Freddy and James looked up in confusion.  
"Were we loud?" Freddy whispered.  
"Yes! Don't tell me you guys are planning a prank! That's highly inappropriate" Roxy hissed.  
"You didn't object when we did the fireworks prank," James argued.  
"That was different! The whole school was sad. It was unbearable. But now, it would just be insulting Muriel's memory!" Roxy stepped into the room, allowing the door to shut softly behind her.  
"Well good thing we are not intending to do a prank then, isn't it." Freddy said in a smug voice.  
"What's going on boys?"  
James and Freddy shook their head both smiling with identical infuriating smiles.  
"You'll see tomorrow."  
Roxanne had no choice but to go back to bed.

…

The next morning, when she came down to help with breakfast, a fantastic sight greeted her. The entire ground floor had been converted into a semi-memorial service for Muriel. Molly was smiling and crying at the same time. "Whose idea was this?" she asked with gratitude in her voice. When no one replied, it was Roxy who spoke up. "**Mum's the word**, gran. We couldn't tell you." she looked sideways at Freddy and James and winked. Not that anyone actually thought it could be anybody else apart from Freddy and James, but they all respected the boys' wished to remain anonymous. Mum was the word, indeed.

…

**A/N: Review, my lovelies! Thanks. –Vitzy-**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This was going to be a halloween update, but I forgot. But nevertheless, HAPPY HALLOWEEN for yesterday. Hope y'all had fun trick o treating. I can tell ya, there were some crazy costumes out there in central London last night!**

…

She stepped through the doorway. The door creaked shut behind her and momentarily she was surrounded with darkness as the landlord fumbled to open the blinds up and let the sunlight shine in. There was the bare minimum of furniture. The wall paint was flaking and the kitchen had space for only one person to stand and cook.

The little cottage, apparently had no plumbing or electricity at the moment. Not that this bothered her too much, she was of age, she could just use magic, but still it was the concept of not having these basic utilities.

The nearest shop was three miles down a twisty and confusing pathway. When her sister came to help her move in, she was shocked at the state of the cottage and the limited space.

"Are you completely sure about this?" her sister had asked and she had replied in the affirmative. Victoire had shrugged and continued to carry the carton in the bedroom – the only other room.

"There is literally** no space to swing a cat (o-nine tails)" **Victoire has said, almost sadly but Dominique just smiled. After seventeen years of being surrounded by noise, family and just generally, people, she was looking forward to a new beginning. She didn't care that she would be living on much less than she was accustomed. She didn't care that she could no longer continue living her luxurious life of before and she was perfectly content. It was a chance to be independent. And she was excited about the prospect.

…

**A/N: Aww, I liked this one. Hope you did too! Review, you lovely people and I will give you e-cookies. –Vitzy-**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Happy Diwali, y'all and even if you don't celebrate it, hope you have a good day. Here's a new chapter for.**

…

Scorpius wasn't a Slytherin. He wasn't particularly interested in Quidditch either. Nor was he made a prefect in his fifth year. If it weren't for his blonde hair and tall stature, no one would have thought him his father's son. A lot of the times he actually came home in the holidays crying because people would tease him. Well teasing was an understatement, by his fifth year, the teasing had definitely entered the depths of bullying. However, Scorpius didn't let the others see his weakness. He wanted to make his family proud, but at times he wondered what kind of family he even had! The majority of his family had been death-eaters and in this post-Voldemort era, that was even more frowned upon than forgetting to wear robes in public places. But Scorpius had a few people in his life. And that made all the bullying bearable. His parents, for one, were always there for him. And the other person was Lily Potter…one of his best friends. In fact, his _only _best friend. By being his friend for so long, Lily wasn't the most popular of the cousins but nevertheless, Lily liked Scorpius and didn't ever question their friendship. In fact he remembered a particular instance when a fellow class-mate of his asked Lily to go on a date with him. She said 'no', of course, but when he said that he'd be a better date than the little Malfoy loser here…she slapped him.

He had the gall to ask her out again. And make fun of Scorpius once more and this time Lily's heated reply was: "**Over my dead body."**

…

**A/N: Review please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter sixteen y'all. Only 10 more to go…'only', she says…**

…

Albus was entering his fifth year and his brother the sixth. His brother had been made the Quidditch captain this year and the running joke was that he'd never recommend Albus for the captaincy simply because he didn't want to appear as if he was showing any bias.

Everyone knew that it was just a _joke. _Everyone knew that Albus was a brilliant seeker, a fantastic team-member and would make a fabulous Quidditch Captain when James finally moved on.

Everyone knew this. That is – everyone _apart _from Albus.

He told Rose about this worry of his and Rose, trying to suppress a laugh told him that he'll just have to try even harder, so that James had no choice _but _to recommend him! Albus took her advise to heart and from the very next day he started a vigorous training program. He was out on the pitch every single day, sometimes missing lessons just to fit in extra practice of techniques and vigilance.

Needless to say, every game that Gryffindor played that year was over in less than five minutes. The team weren't sure whether they should be happy about their seemingly easy victory or frustrated at Albus for not allowing them to really get into the game.

However it was when a letter was sent home to Mr and Mrs Potter, things started to take a down turn for Albus. Harry and Ginny were called into to meet the newly appointed head master. Surprisingly James was invited as well.

It seemed that Albus' performance on the pitch was a direct contrast to his academics. They thought maybe James had been pushing Albus to train more but Albus firmly denied that James had done anything of the sort. He promised to take his studies seriously…after all it was an important year. Harry and Ginny both gave Albus stern looks and words about priorities and knowing one's own limits but it was James who helped Albus understand the most.

"Mate, **practice makes perfect, **but it won't be perfect until you flipping start to practice!"

"What about Quidditch?" Albus had asked.

"You'll still be the damned best player on the team even if you don't do any extra training. Not that you are allowed to miss practice, mind. Practice on making your Transfiguration grade perfect, okay? Mum'll kill you if you actually get a Troll in the real thing!"

**A/N: Please vote on my poll if you haven't already done so! Lol. How are you all btw? I feel so cut out of your lives :( -Vitzy-**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Only 19 days to Christmas! Woop :D Anyway, enjoy the chapter…it took me ages to come up with a suitable one for this saying!**

…

Lily stared at the mess on the floor. She almost wanted to believe that this wasn't her house. It couldn't be. Who would do this to her? But unfortunately she recognised the smashed vases and the broken picture frames and she was pretty sure that the papers floating around were from the journals she had kept as a child. Her breath caught and tears started to flow down her cheeks. It wasn't much. It was only enough to really keep Lily but it was _her _home. The place where she should feel safe. Where she was sheltered from the media and the press and the criminals. Her home was supposed to be her sanctuary and suddenly this had been ripped from her without a care. She slid silently to the ground, leaning against the open front door way. How long she stayed like that, just staring at her ransacked house, she did not know. Eventually though, Scorpius came to find her…apparently she had been ignoring his calls.

Damn that muggle device – she always forgot to charge it.

But Scorpius understood the situation immediately. Her entire life, Lily had struggled with the fame that her family had to suffer through. She was always having to be wary of who she could trust and since her debut as the youngest seeker for the Harpies, the Potter Haters (as the cult group was called) had begun to be even more vicious. The Potter Haters were the new generation of people who didn't understand nor cared about the previous wizarding war, they just saw the war heroes as phoney and went out of their way to ruin their reputation, prestige and lives. Lily, unfortunately, had fallen right into their hands.

It wasn't fair, but when had life ever been that way?

'**Queer the pitch', **Scorpius thought, was quite befitting this situation.

…

**A/N: Do leave me a review! Hope y'all are well…**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I present thee, Chapter the eighteen…voila.**

…

He fidgeted from foot to foot as his mentor glared at him. He dared not look up at the man standing, cross-armed in front of him for he was afraid of seeing anger, but more importantly disappointment.

"I won't ask another time, Teddy." The man said quietly. Teddy looked up, his hair and eyes changing to the same colour as the other man's.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted." Teddy whispered , looking the head-auror in the eye.

"I know you did. You were not at Hogsmeade, where I specifically told you to be so where in Godric's name did you end up and why did you not ask for permission?"

Teddy wasn't sure whether the man was in head-auror mode or in mentor mode. It got confusing at times.

"I went to see Victoire, sir." Teddy said in a small voice. It was funny how a reprimanding voice from the man could bring Teddy back to feeling like a small child again.

"I see. And did you not for a second fathom the danger you were putting her in?"

Teddy's eyes grew wide as he grasped the understanding.

"When we are on a mission, Teddy Remus Lupin, you do NOT go off on you own. I am warning you today, next time it will be a suspension." The man spoke in a quiet, firm and perhaps even a parental voice.

Upon Teddy's lack of response the head auror raised his eyebrows and spoke again. "Are we clear?"

Teddy nodded and replied in the affirmative.

"Then you may leave,"

But Teddy still stood awkwardly in front of his godfather's desk.

"I really am sorry, sir, I didn't mean to disobey your orders and definitely did not intend to put Vic in danger. I was just not thinking."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up, finally at Teddy and smiled at him.

"That's exactly what I am getting at. I admire your courage to disobey a direct order – there will be times when what I say will have to be ignored. I also admire your compassion for the girl you are so clearly in love with. But you are young Teddy, and inexperienced. That's why you are under a training program. You need to listen and work and get guidance from those your superior in this field."

He stopped to look at his godson and smiled even more as his hair become a sandy brown colour – he looked so much like Remus just then.

"You'll make mistakes and probably get scolded by me on more than one occasion, but remember, **'Rome was not built in a day," **

I expect you to slip up and learn from those mistakes – you're human after all, and perhaps in time you will be sitting in the same chair as I am today, telling another newbie these exact words.

Just as Teddy was about to leave, Harry stopped him again. "And remember, Ted, I'm not disappointed in you, just displeased at your actions." Teddy gave a nod of understanding and with a new piece of knowledge he went back to his own shared office to finish of the day's work.

…

**A/N: Cheeeeeeese! Haha. Ah I do like writing about Teddy and Harry. Also this is obviously before Harry gets his promotion to be the minister of magic. Review please, you lovely people.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! How y'all doing? Next chapter…**

…

"You're dating him," Marie stated. "I know you are, no point in hiding it," she continued, as she and her partner stirred the cauldron.

"I have no idea who you are talking about," Marie's partner whispered, purposely not looking at her friend. Mariel rolled her eyes. "Tall, dishevelled hair which changes colour…still unsure?"

Victoire sighed. "Don't be ridiculous, Marie. I am not dating him!" Marie just pursed her lips, but kept quiet. Just then, a fellow seventh-year came over to their table.

"Hey, Vic, you got a tick?"

"Not really, Amrit," Victoire said sardonically.

"Great…so I was wondering, did you think over what I suggested?"

"Oh, the tickets for the Harpies match?" Marie butted in. Amrit inclined his head in a 'yes'.

"I don't know, Amrit, I already have something going on for that weekend. Besides, if I were going, I'd go with the family. You know Aunt Ginny always gets free tickets."

"How can you be busy? I'm asking you six months in advance! For a reason!" Amrit sounded exasperated. Marie sniggered. A few other students also chuckled. It was a known fact that Amrit wanted to take Victoire on a date ever since she broke up with Miles. Victoire however never accepted.

"I demand an explanation. What is it that you're doing on that weekend that you can't do any other one?"

"I've just got plans, okay?"

"What's so special about that weekend?" He sounded almost hurt, and Victoire looked flustered. "It's just…I have a friend. It's his birthday that day."

"Teddy Lupin?" Marie asked slyly. Victoire glared at her but nodded her head.

"Lupin? Head boy, two years back?" Amrit asked loudly.

"Why do you care if it's his birthday?" he sounded irritated now. Victoire looked around, everyone seemed to be watching this conversation go back and forth with interest. Presumably this was far more interesting than revising last term's potions. "I'll tell you why," Marie said. Victoire stared at her friend. She wouldn't, would she? "Marie…" Victoire warned.

"People need to know, Vic. It's nothing to hide." Marie leaned forwards on her chair and her eyes twinkled. But just as she began to speak, the Professor strode over to their desk. "Mr. Patel, is there a reason for why you are not at your own table? Do you expect the potion to stir itself?" Victoire slumped in her seat, relieved that Marie hadn't been able to say anything. Marie looked disappointed and Amrit was annoyed. He had been rejected-again, and he didn't even know why!

"No sir, I was just about to return," Amrit made his way back to his table and slowly the class returned to its previous disinterested selves and continued with the work. The professor too, made his way back to the front. He wasn't used to having to reprimand seventh-year students, but hey, never a dull moment at Hogwarts, thought he.

"You know you were just **saved by the bell. **You can't hide it forever!"

"I know," was all Victoire said but inside she was in disagreement. Being with Teddy was special. Her family knew of it, and clearly so did her closest friend but in all honesty, why did the rest of Hogwarts need to know? She didn't want to be a topic of gossip at school, and Teddy deserved a bit more respect than idle teenage chitchat. And anyway, it was a delicious little secret to keep.

…

**A/N: I'm in California, y'all! Hope everyone is having a good break. Please vote on my poll, if you haven't and review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: A very Happy New Year to you all! Next chapter :)**

…

Lucy bounded into the room, a piece of parchment clutched in her parchment. There was so much commotion going on, no one has noticed her entrance. Lucy gazed around the room and saw her family lying around the burrow lazily. She sucked in a huge breath "everyone!" she said loudly, but just then a volcanic marble decided to erupt, and her voice was drowned out. "Hey! Everyone I've got something to tell you all!" she tried once again to be heard but her high soprano was just another amongst the other ten voices simultaneously reprimanding the persons responsible for bringing the latest prank invention into the house. Lucy looked around helplessly, try as she might she just wasn't able to get anyone's attention. She loved her family, really. And since leaving Hogwarts this was one of her only few meetings with the entire family. She missed it, of course, but times like these really made her wish that she had small family. Trying to get anyone to listen was like expecting James or Freddy to spontaneously start behaving. "LISTEN UP!" Lucy screamed, hoping that a random clock wouldn't start chiming or an old record player start humming – you never knew what could start up randomly in The Burrow. But astonishingly, in a few seconds, everyone was quiet. A new record for the family, surely. Everyone was staring at Lucy. A few of the elders looked slightly disgruntled at the rather rude call of attention. But Lucy was undeterred. "I've something to share," she began, trying to stay calm but barely managing.

Just as she was about to open her parchment up, the main door was suddenly flung open and a thoroughly windswept but clearly ecstatic couple made their way through. "We're having a baby!" The man exclaimed to his family. Many a congratulations and bravos were given to the Lupins, and poor Lucy stood there confused, slightly annoyed but nevertheless equally happy for her cousin and her husband.

**To steal someone's thunder** was rude all right, but if she shared her own story now, wouldn't she be doing the same thing? So instead of self-pity, Lucy put her own achievements aside for the moment and joined in with the sudden happy and familial atmosphere. In a way she supposed, a baby was probably the only thing that could outshine her own good news, and she found that in fact, she didn't mind having to wait to share her success, after all.

…

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yo, people…hope y'all are well. Only 5 chapters left to go. Eeeee! **

…

Louis never claimed to be perfect. He never claimed to be a genius. He didn't even think he was particularly good looking, despite having a veela mother. Louis, in short, believed he was a rather average and ordinary wizard. A feat, he thought, if your last name was Weasley. He never got involved with all the political parties at Hogwarts. He never got involved in messy affairs with girls. His friends were safe and the 'good' types that any parent would want to invite home. He always snagged home a decent set of grades on his midterms. All in all, Louis was the least trouble-making and attention seeking person. People could almost say that Louis was naïve. And perhaps it was because of his naivety and simple-minded ness and the ability to see life without cynicism that Louis ended **up a blind alley**. He was at the top of his own career when he was led down a risky path. A path of loneliness and despair. His personal life was starting to suffer and his friends becoming strangers. Louis learnt from it, though. He recovered from the mess and realised that life in short wasn't a bed of roses but if taken in stride, every experience can be a learning.

…

**A/N: Please review :) See you next chapter. Vitzy xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I've moved house y'all (well my parents have…I'm still at uni) Anyhow, next chapter :**

…

Small. Tall. Fat. Thin. Clean shaven and those with a full-floor length beard, clearly Dumbledore fans.

Those who chewed gum all the time and then the nerdy types with huge glasses and most definitely a book clutched in their arms, a bit like Rose herself.

The beautiful blondes, the confident athletes of Africa. The Asian beauties and the smart people of the orients. The British with their disposable tea ready and little finger sticking out. The Americans with their exuberant energy and catchy accent. The composed and sophisticated French and the ever-punctual Germans.

The busy commuters. The idle locals. The naïve tourists.

Women. Men. Boys and girls. Old, young. Poor and rich. Black, white and every shade in between.

Muggles, witches, squibs.

One common thread…humanity.

As Rose sat waiting for her muggle cousins on the Tube from Charing Cross, watching everyone bustle about her, getting on with their lives... one thing crossed her mind: **Variety is the spice of life. **

In the ten minutes she waited, she had glimpsed a mere slice of the truly diverse culture of humans but it took her only a second to appreciate how lucky she was to be born into a world where she could observe this plethora of variety amongst her own.

…

**A/N: This is actually based on my own observations…it really is fascinating watching the different people on a tube/ train station. Lol, anyway…please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Is it snowing your end? It sure has down here in London! Also a big thank you too all those who have been reviewing, especially the guest reviews…get a little excited every time I have a new review to read!**

…

"Well you have to chose. I can't continue like this, Freddy. I'm sick of spending every single weekend with another friend or relative because you are busy at work." Eleanor glared at her boyfriend of three years as she sucked in a huge breath. They were sitting in Freddy's studio apartment in London, which he had gifted to himself for his twenty first birthday, three years back. In fact it was three years back exactly, that he had celebrated both his birthday and met Eleanor. It was a sort of an accumulation of happiness that made Freddy invest in such a luxury. As he worked part time at Hogwarts and part time at his father's shop, he could have just got away with living between his parent's house and at Hogwarts, but Eleanor was a muggle and Freddy found that sometimes such luxuries were necessary. However, right now, the atmosphere was far from happy. "Freddy, if I'm honest, between that school of yours, your parent's shop and your friends, I'm the third wheel in the relationship. Frankly, I'm surprised you even managed to remember it's our anniversary today." She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. Freddy sat rigid, not expressing a single emotion. "Look, I know you love me and I love you, but this has got to stop. I feel that there's something you're not telling me. I know that you said that your school is a secret school for only certain children but somehow that's not all." She looked at him in curiosity and pressed on, "is it."

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" When he didn't respond, she threw her hands up in the air and in a frustrated move, collapsed on the sofa behind her. "If you aren't willing to cooperate with me, then I'm afraid, you know what I'll have to do," It was only a soft murmur but Freddy finally reacted. Suddenly his face was contorted into anger. "Don't you _dare _Eleanor. Don't you even _think _about it. The day I give up on you will be the day **when pigs fly." **Freddy said it so fiercely that Eleanor jumped a little in alarm. "I'm hearing you and you're right. I've thought about this long, hard and carefully. I want you to be a part of my life." Eleanor started to say something but Freddy cut her off. "Not as my girlfriend, but my wife, Ellie. I want to spend it as your husband." He finished off, looking anywhere but at her. Eleanor, on her part, was shocked. Words failed her. A proposal (if it could be called one) was the last thing she was expecting; yet exactly what she wanted.

"Was that a proposal?" she gasped out, in utter astonishment. "If -if you want it to be? But before you tell me your answer, I want to reveal something to you." Freddy replied.

From his pocket, Freddy extracted a long piece of wood. His wand. In a smooth arc he moved his wand, the tip bursting with petals and showering onto the floor. He expected Eleanor to scream or shout or to scramble away. Maybe even leave! Instead she grinned. "That the best they taught you at Hogwarts? I didn't even attend school and I can make a rainbow erupt from my wand."

"How in God's name do you know about Hogwarts?" Freddy asked. And then as an afterthought, "Did you just say you have a wand?"

Eleanor allowed herself an amused chuckle, "and here I was, thinking that _you _were the muggle! We are a rather strange couple."

Freddy smiled brightly. "Lets see that rainbow, then," Eleanor raised her eyebrows and extracted her own wand…and the rest, as they say, is history.

…

**A/N: How's that for a sweet ending : p Please review, you guys, not many chapters left now!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: To all my old and new reviewers, thank you for loving this fic and for for being so so so damn supportive! There are only two more chapters after this one, hope you enjoy this one :)**

…

Molly took deep calming breaths. It was all a bit daunting. Perspiration was leaking from under her scalp. With shaky hands the young girl distributed the papers. There were three teams. The Jokers, The Action Junkies and The Ambitious. There was only one prize. Only one team would be victorious and the other two would be the losers until next year. "Team leaders, take your copies of the map and discuss between yourselves your tactics and strategies." At once a tall middle-aged red head, a bushy haired woman and a bright-green eyed, middle-aged man started to whisper between their team mates. Molly allowed five minutes before speaking out again.

"Teams! Your time for discussion is up! There are only two rules. Teams may not speak to each other and the other is that **X marks the spot** where the family clock is hidden. The first team to find it will get to sit out of chores for a week!" Molly observed all the players. Everyone was straight-faced, solemn and ready to begin. "Teams, are you ready?" A loud, determined and ferocious 'Yes' chorused back. Molly brought her wand into the air and let out a series of short bursts of sparks. Immediately team members started apparating away, in search for the famous family clock which, this year Molly had the opportunity to hide. She smiled and sat herself down in the garden of the burrow as the annual summer

'Weasley-Potter's Clock Hunt' began.

…

**A/N: Would love to hear your comments. See y'all next time **

**-Vitzy-**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Penultimate chapter, y'all! If you **_**still**_** haven't guessed the pattern of the idioms…here are three final clues:**

**There are 26 chapters in total**

**The first idiom was 'A leopard can't change its spots'**

**Next chapter's idiom will begin with a 'z'**

…

One day he purchased a kite from a local muggle traveller's shop. He spent days learning to fly a kite and then days after that actually creating his own. After his kite, Hugo became interested in origami, the Japanese art of folding paper into intricate shapes. He'd pull up random videos from his mother's computer and spend hours creating a paper ship; cat, flower and you name it. A few weeks after that, Hugo took upon creating his own potion. He collected diverse and unique ingredients. He boiled the fish scales and soaked the lemon grass blades. His mother forbade him from trying it himself so he gave it over to the family joke business of his uncle's. He went from being obsessed with learning to play a muggle guitar to learning self-defence from Uncle Harry to discovering the sheer delights of cracking ancient and magical codes. His entire family was used to Hugo always having something to obsess over. To keep him occupied. By the time he was eighteen and ready to go to his first interview, Hugo had so many 'skills' under his belt that passing a job interview seemed easy. He got that job, which was by the way at a magical illustrator's firm. His role was to ensure the charms were permanent and didn't wear off in time nor had any side effects. For someone so used to thinking outside the normal wavelength, this job was relatively simple. Certainly, Hugo felt, his 4 Outstandings in his N.E. were a bit redundant. Nevertheless, that particular job was what led to his current passion. Creating animated holograms with the use of both muggle and magical means. In a national wizarding interview, which would be broadcasted on the wizard radio and on muggle television, Hugo was asked why he had been so successful.

Without compromising the decree of the statue of secrecy, Hugo Weasley, the youngest billionaire of the century, replied: "When I was younger I had no idea what I wanted to do, so I thought that since I don't get another chance at living, why not try to do as many things as possible?"

"What's your motto?" the interviewer, a witch who worked in Muggle relations, asked him.

"My motto? Its not so much a motto but a fact…"

"Yes?" she prompted him and Hugo smiled and answered, "YOLO, **you only live once**,"

That day, 'YOLO' was the biggest trending tag on twitter. How's that for influential?

…

**A/N: Your views on Hugo's motto? Also can anyone guess what the final chapter's idiom might be? Review, please! –Vitzy-**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Last chapter…hope it's a good one. Please don't skip the AN at the end.**

…

People might say that James was rowdy. People might say that he was annoying. Some might even say he was obnoxiously nosy. These people would be the ones who would have only been his acquaintances.

James' 'victims' on the other hand may have a different story to tell. They would call James a bully, rude and a big troublemaker. But then again, James didn't expect these people to worship the ground he walked on.

James' friends thought of him as hilarious. Slightly arrogant but mostly a warm-hearted and loyal friend. And he was. At least in the privacy of his dorm room at Hogwarts.

James family wasn't exactly unaware of his mischievous nature but they still thought of him as the sweet, gentlemanly boy who would hold doors open for old ladies. Well he was definitely a gentleman; his father had instilled good values. But his younger brother would tell you any day that James was in fact the last thing from 'sweet'.

If you asked James what he thought of himself. He wouldn't know what to say. Was he mean to those he didn't like? Probably. Was he a troublemaker? Of course! Was he warm-hearted? If he wanted to be. But above all James believed that he was one lucky sod to have people who cared enough about him to actually think up of all these words to describe him.

And when people said something against those he cared for, James could go

Instantly from being that kind boy who holds door open to that 'ruthless' bully who beats the living daylight out of you'

Because when it came to those he cared for, he would do anything. One didn't simply mess with James' close ones. He had **zero tolerance** for it.

One thing that everyone who knew him agreed on, was that there wasn't a more loyal friend, brother, son or nephew than James Sirius Potter.

…

**A/N: Wow, five months and a half down the line…first and probably the last next-gen fic I'm going to do. It's a lot harder to think up scenarios and characters and dialogue for people you only have names of! I mean is Hugo really an intelligent person? Is Freddy really a trouble maker? Did Dom really leave home at 17? I guess that's what fan fiction and the power of imagination is all about! Anyway, all of you that have reviewed, I have tried to get back to you every time, to say my thanks and show my appreciation. Its not the reviews number but the fact that people out there care enough about my writing to actually leave a word or more which means so much. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so so so much for making this fic and my life that much better! I hope that everyone who put it on alert or a favourites list, left me anon reviews and simply just read it found it a fun read as well as slightly educational. That's the other thing, in the process of reaching the twenty-sixth chapter, I have learn a great deal more idioms! And discovered a few character-building things about myself. **

**Okay, my AN is gradually getting bigger than the actual chapter, so only three more things left to say (LOL). First, the pattern…quite a few of you did get it, so well done you guys :) It is indeed in alphabetical order…I bet there will be a few of you who will actually try and catch me out, but no, I made sure the correct order is up! Secondly, my next HP project is a James/Lily fic that I started over a year ago…the first chapter should be going up in a few weeks. So if you like my writing, like the J/L pairing or have a spare moment on hand…do check it out! And finally, thanks for making it so far, please leave me a review/comment telling me not only what you thought of this chapter but also of the fic, overall. As you know, feedback is the most important part of the whole writing-learning-improving cycle!**

**Peace,**

**-Vitzy-**


End file.
